


Over and Done

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Ritsu having to put up with Rei, over dramatic Rei wanting his s/o back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Exam season starts sucking up all your time and your poor vampire boyfriend is left to bother his brother until you're free.





	Over and Done

Rei had always slept soundly, no matter where he was geographically or where his body was settled down sleep had been something that had never eluded him. He took great pleasure in his mid-afternoon naps, hiding away from the midday sun on account of his vampirism which everyone had now just accepted to be the truth and didn’t even bother questioning. He never had a flitter of guilt or sadness weighing on his conscience or any burdens from the day holding back his fluttering eyelids. No, not once in his life had he had a single issue sleeping. The real trick was in staying asleep with a gaggle of needy underclassmen and fellow oddballs constantly seeking out his company; unfortunately this wasn’t even his current dilemma. Right now he was having issues that no man could ever truly hide from, even when he closed his eyes he’d only see you and him and his soul with ache to have you back in his arms again. Love. Love was horrible and the cynics around him had warned about the dangerous addiction he was dabbling with but he couldn’t hear a word others said when he was too focused on the gentle curve of your hips under his palm or the softness of your hair combed through his fingers. Your scent lingered on his cardigan, faded since the last time you’d taken the opportunity to curl up beside him in that bizarre coffin of his; on occasion he’d draped it over himself like a safety blanket, imagining how it might be if you were with him in that moment. He tossed and turned once more, his bed suddenly feeling more like the size of a crib despite only him being in it, and another huff came from his lips. This was unfair; he was accustomed to his cuddles and for you to be absent for so long was an insult, a travesty, an injustice that he was suffering every single moment you were apart and he could no longer-

“Aniki”, Ritsu threw a pillow at his brother after being ignored for a third time of calling for him. What was up with him? He looked at Rei tangled up in a mess of sheets clinging onto that cardigan that he knew hadn’t been in their shared wash for at least 2 weeks. He sighed at Rei’s lacklustre grunt of a response, normally he was overjoyed to have his brother close and while the younger found his big brother to be somewhat of an embarrassment that didn’t mean he wanted to see him doing whatever this was. He swallowed and took a deep breath, knowing that he was about to regret the words that he was about to speak, “are you alright?” That was it, the floodgates opened and the babbling begun where there was normally a teasing, doting phrase there was now a pathetic ramble about him missing his ____ and wanting her back. He could swear there were tears in his brothers eyes at which point he began to panic, “holy shit, you guys didn’t break up did you? I thought you were both busy studying for-“ 

“No we haven’t! Don’t say that, baby brother,” Ritsu wrinkled his nose in disgust but allowed Rei to continue, “if you say it it might happen and what then?!” Ritsu went to open his mouth before quickly shutting it, from the sounds of it there wasn’t anything wrong at all but before he chewed his brother out for being overdramatic he waited for him to finish his story just in case there was an issue such as the two of you having had an argument or something Rei really needed to be upset about. “It’s been 16 days since she came over to stay and I miss he- huh? Where are you going?! Ritsuuuuuuuuuuuu,” he dragged his voice like a whiny five year old as his brother slinked away to his own room, “don’t you leave me too. Ritsuuuuuuuuuuu.” The door was slammed in his face and he crumpled down on the floor, weakly pawing at the door to get back the meagre scraps of pity his brother was offering him. When the door cracked and he saw Ritsu pop his head out his heart filled with hope only to be immediately shattered. 

“You’re over-reacting. Go study.” Once he was safe away from his brother, not even listening to him whinging about how he had already finished all his exams, he took out his phone scrolling through to your text conversation as fast as he could manage; this wasn’t his problem it was yours and he made it clear with his flat tone; “Come pick my brother up off the hallway floor he’s annoying me.” Your response was rapid, only a couple of question marks but he didn’t have time or the desire to explain the mess that was his brother’s breakdown over two weeks without getting to have a nap with you. “Just come quickly.”

Thankfully you had come out of your last exam with every intention to visit the Sakuma household. You’d missed your boys and apparently you were now needed to solve some kind of internal dispute: why couldn’t Rei just leave his brother be once in a while, it was always overwhelmingly obvious when the boy was getting annoyed/upset so why Rei always insisted on pushing boundaries you couldn’t understand. Not all little siblings wanted unwavering attention. When you had got the first text you were already walking in their direction, excited to catch up and finally take a well-earned rest from all the studying and work and stress and every other inconvenience that came with exam season. Ever since Rei had confessed to you, and even before that, it had been a common practise to go over at least once a week to spend time with him and now you took time to think about it you had missed him for 2 weeks on the go. Hopefully he wasn’t too upset with you, he had studies too so the time apart probably helped him to not get too easily distracted. 

You approached their front door ready to knock, noticing as you walked up the path that Ritsu was curtain twitching in his room. Those funny boys, you smiled to yourself as you wondered what ridiculousness had gone on while you’d been absent and put your fist to the door only for it to be flung open. Before you could even register what manner of beast could near rip a door of its hinges at that kind of speed you felt your ribs being crushed as your feet left the ground. Rei was nuzzling to your neck, you couldn’t be sure if you felt wetness but he was making some rather pathetic sniffly sounds, his arms continued to constrict around you when you tried to kick your legs free. 

“Oh how I missed you, my darling,” his voice smoky, much deeper and throatier than usual as if he was hiding some level of his obvious distress, “now tell me what you want to eat, this was your last exam right? So I should treat you. Now we’re both done too, so you can stay tonight. Sleep with me on my bed?” It was clear he had no intention to put you down, in fact if he had the dexterity he’d sweep your legs up so he could carry you around his house for the next few days. 

Ritsu peeked down from the top of the stairs and you shot him a worried look, knowing you shouldn’t alert Rei to his presence but desperate to know what had made your silly boyfriend so absurdly clingy. “Of course I’ll stay, I was going to ask anyway.... but what’s all this about, you saw me yesterday in the hallways by the science blocks. You got your daily hug and everything.” Rei only squeezed you tighter, waddling back so he could shut out the cold air and walk you into the living room. When he put you down he went with you, placing his head on your lap while you began to comb through his hair; at this point he was practically purring with contentment, how he adored your attention. You decided it was better to let him readjust to having you around and tease him about this neediness later on, after all it was far too adorable to watch him lean into every touch and admire every gorgeous smile flashed your way. This was going to be a lazy weekend and from the looks of it you weren’t going to escape your boyfriend for even a moment.


End file.
